The Set Up
by gneebee
Summary: He should have been suspicious right from the start. What kind of an idiot would fall so easily for a ruse so weak? A guy like Abraham calling and asking if they could meet up at the Quill & Parchment Bookstore and Coffee Bar? Pft That had b.s. / practical joke written all over it. Rick Grimes and Beth Greene AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for stopping by to check out my new Rick Grimes / Beth Greene story. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

00

He should have been suspicious right from the start. Seriously. What kind of an idiot would fall so easily for a ruse so weak? A guy like Abraham calling and asking if they could meet up at the Quill & Parchment Bookstore and Coffee Bar? Pft That had bullshit / practical joke written all over it.

In his own defense he'd tell you that Abe seemed so sincere. Rick had never heard the big redhead sound so despondent. He said he really needed someone to unload on, a sounding board. He and Rosita were in a real bad place and it was all his fault. He needed to talk it out and try to get a handle on whether he could make it up to her, or if he even wanted to.

Rick had been through his own long-term relationship's rough ending, he felt the man's pain. He was even a little worried about the big bruiser, Abe sounded so desperate. Still Rick had questioned just a little, "So let me get this straight, you want to meet at some froofy coffee bar and cry in our lattes with a bunch of hipsters?"

Abraham thought fast, "They're more like latter day hippies. Here's the deal, I'm workin' down this way. We can meet up there and then get our asses to a real bar and drink some whiskey."

That sounded more like it. "Yeah, okay, sure, when?"

"Can ya be there in about an hour and a half, will that work?"

"Yeah, I'm off in five minutes. That'll give me enough time to get home, shower and grab something to eat."

The red flags should have been flying high for him when Abe responded, "Well why don't ya wait on the dinner, we'll grab sumthin' when we're out." Since when did men going out to drink and discuss women end up having dinner together? Since never. Yet Rick's bullshit sensor still didn't go off.

Like a lamb to the slaughter he fell right into it, he went along. Carl was at Lori and Shane's for the weekend so there was no reason why he couldn't go. He got home, checked the mail, showered up and put on his good "going out" jeans, a freshly starched shirt and his cowboy boots. He was ready for whatever, lattes, whiskey, chicken wings, steak, as long as he wasn't spending another Friday night sitting home alone.

He'd only been in the coffee place once before, back when it first opened. He was acting in the capacity of sheriff then, paying a courtesy call on the new business in town. He'd had a look around and it really was pretty nice. Lots of books new and used. A huge classics section where he had to admit he'd dwelled a while reading the old titles, and a pretty little coffee area with lots of plants, cute tables like you'd see in an old ice cream shop and a nice coffee bar that even had a brass footrail.

He walked in and there was no Abe in sight so he sat at the bar and asked the barista, "Can I get just a plain black coffee please?"

She seemed like a nice woman and with a bright smile she answered, "Sure, we have it all, even plain." She made it in a French press and poured it in an oversized cup and when she served it she asked, "You're sure, no cream or sugar?"

"No, this is great. Thanks." It really was, score one for the place, they knew how to make a good cup of coffee.

He was halfway through it when a woman walked in, and not just any woman. This woman was the kind that makes it hard to look away. She was blonde and petite with big blue eyes that had him blinking twice, and she was smiling right at him like they were old friends or something.

He wasn't sure why the hell he would but he turned away. Maybe it was embarrassment, maybe he just didn't know how to react. Whatever it was it didn't matter because she walked right up to him. She laid her pretty hand on his forearm and asked, "Rick? You're Rick Grimes, right?"

Now he looked at her more intently, did he know her? Had they met? "Yeah, I'm Rick. I'm sorry, have we met?" Shit, how could he have forgotten her?

Her cheeks turned such a pretty shade of pink and he could tell she was having trouble looking in his eyes. She was like the most beautiful guilty suspect he'd ever seen, "Never in person but we've certainly had our share of conversations online." The color in her face deepened when she added, "I guess I'm surprised you don't recognize me from my pictures. It's me, Beth. Beth Greene."

His heart stopped, his throat closed and his mind was working a mile a minute as he realized what was going on. His so-called friends, those bastards, they'd done this. They'd tried and tried to get him to do the online dating thing. They'd teased him relentlessly that if nothing else happened at least he could probably get laid. They must have, oh shit yes, they must have. They'd passed themselves off as him and…oh those dirty bastards. They were going to pay.

Yet here she stood before him, the sweet, beautiful and innocent bystander at the center of their little plot. Well fuck those assholes, he was going for it. She wasn't the kind of woman you tell, "Oh sorry it was all just a big mistake. See ya around." He was in this now and he was determined to make the most of it. He'd be an idiot to let her just walk away. "I'm so sorry Beth, I don't know where my head is at tonight. Things got a little stressful on the job today. Really, I'm so sorry, let's start over. Would you like to sit at a table? I'll get you a coffee."

He could swear she breathed a sigh of relief and her smile seemed more confident, "That sounds wonderful."

He took her elbow, lead her to the small table and asked, "So what can I get you Beth?"

She had a sheepish little grin when she answered, "Well let's see, I usually go for something with chocolate and whipped cream, like a milkshake for grownups. But since we might be having dinner I'd better stick with something a little lighter. How about a café au lait with a sprinkle of cinnamon?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be right back." He smiled to himself thinking she'd never be able to choke down the coffee at the station. Then he hurried and shook that thought away and got serious. Now that he knew he was taking her to dinner he had to act fast. He was lucky, in his profession he was used to thinking on his feet.

He knew how these meet ups went. You choose a well-lit and neutral spot, chat for a little while and if you're both still interested the evening progresses to dinner. While he waited for the coffee he opened the dining app on his phone and found a little Italian place close by. When he saw the name come up on the list he smiled, he'd been there a couple of times. It was pleasant, intimate, not over the top fancy and not too casual. He booked it for 45 minutes later. It asked for any "special requests" and he smiled when he put in "a quiet table for two."

He set her coffee on the little table and then sat himself down. She blew on the hot liquid, took a small sip and said, "mmm, delicious. I was so happy when you suggested we meet here Rick, this is one of my favorite places. I could lose myself for an entire day just walking around reading the book titles. And oh my gosh, don't even get me started on the stationary items. I love all the paper choices and just imagine, they still sell fountain pens. It's like a wonderful step back in time with the bonus of delicious coffee." Then she put her pretty hand over her mouth, "Listen to me, just going on and on, not even letting you get a word in edgewise. I'm sorry."

He was sure he'd never smiled a bigger or more genuine smile, he was captivated by the pretty blonde, "No please don't apologize Beth. I'm enjoying just listening to the sound of your voice, and I'm so happy we're at a place you like." He was surprised by his own move when he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze and asked, "Tell me all about Beth Greene."

He knew he'd put her on the spot but he was at a serious disadvantage. She probably knew everything about him and he knew nothing about her. He just hoped she didn't wonder why he even bothered to ask. She took a sip of her coffee and started, "Well gosh, let's see, I've told you just about everything." She looked down then, and her look was as guilty as it could be when she said, "I have to admit something to you. It's terrible really. I feel like I broke your trust and I hope you can forgive me."

Shit, he couldn't even imagine what might be coming next, then she confessed, "When we were having that conversation about careers and I told you I was the Advanced Placement English teacher at the high school, remember?"

He didn't lie, not completely. Okay, technically he lied when he simply went, "mmm."

"You wrote back that your son Carl is a student at King County High. Well, oh gosh I know I shouldn't have, but I looked him up. It gets worse. I was like a spy. I found out his classes and I found out a little about him. I'm so sorry. I completely understand if you want to call off dinner. I was way out of line."

The poor woman had no way of knowing how relieved he was. First of all, did she have any concept of the kinds of things people did that were truly bad? Was this little bit of checking something about him an act she considered a major crime? Man, she really was a sweetie.

And she knew about Carl. He'd been worried she might not know he had a teenage son, and he'd wondered if this beautiful young woman would have even come here to meet him if she did. "No Beth, no. Please don't feel bad. You were smart to be curious and to check." He smiled then, "Carl's a great kid, at least I think so, and he does well in school, but I'm not surprised you'd never met him. I've never even considered he'd end up in Advanced Placement English."

She smiled but it wasn't exactly with joy, it was with relief as she nodded and said, "Thank you Rick. I appreciate your understanding. I'm not usually such a snoop."

None of this was fair to her, he was the guilty one. Him and those dickheads that set him up. He needed to come clean with her. If she agreed to continue the evening he would tell her everything over dinner. "Would you like to have dinner? The restaurant I have in mind is just two blocks from here. We could walk if you'd like or I'll drive. You decide."

Now she perked up, "Yes, I would like to have dinner with you, and it's such a lovely evening a walk with you sounds very nice Rick."

He was sure he felt his chest puff up as he answered, "Okay great, let's." He stood, pulled her chair back, reached for her hand and she smiled as he took it in his. They made the short walk and entered the small dimly lit restaurant, giving their eyes just a minute to adjust. He kept hold of her hand as they walked to the hostess station and he gave the woman his name.

The booth was just what he'd hoped for. It was the half circle style, small and tucked in a corner. A candle burned in the center and he smiled to himself. Usually he didn't pay a lot of attention to things like ambiance, Carl couldn't care less about such things and Carl was his only dinner date these days. But this night was different. He found himself thinking he accidentally managed to choose a pretty romantic little place.

She slipped in the booth first and he slid in next to her, close, again taking her hand. From the corner of his eye he saw the waiter approaching with water and menus and he asked her, "Would you like a glass of wine Beth?"

"That sounds nice but I wouldn't have a clue what to order. Will you choose, please?" The way she smiled at him made him feel hopeful this was just the start of many evenings he'd spend with Beth Greene.

The waiter set the waters down and asked, "Can I get you a drink to start? Maybe an appetizer?"

Rick still had a hold of her hand as he answered, "Yes please. We'll each have a glass of your house Chianti and we'll share the bruschetta." Then he caught himself and looked to her, "I'm so sorry Beth, I shouldn't have assumed, did you want to share the bruschetta?"

She squeezed his hand as she smiled back, "It sounds delicious."

While they waited for their wine she asked him about his day, had he been to the restaurant before and all those other little questions that pass the time. But as they chatted he felt more and more anxious, all he could think about was he had to tell her the truth. If he really hoped to have a shot with this woman, and right now he was hoping for that more than anything, he had to come clean. He knew they couldn't possibly start a real relationship on a lie.

The waiter brought the wine and appetizer and asked if they were ready to order. Rick responded, "Why don't you give us a few minutes to enjoy this first."

When they were alone again he took a swallow of the Chianti, followed it with a deep breath and said, "Beth, I have to tell you something."

She was looking at him with those big beautiful blue eyes and it was all he could do to get the words out, "I'm so sorry Beth…well let me backtrack. I couldn't be happier than to be here with you right now. But I have to be honest. I had no idea about any of this." He saw the confusion and nervousness on her face and in his heart and his gut he knew, things were about to get a whole lot worse but he couldn't stop, he had to finish what he'd started, "I have never gone on an internet site to meet anyone. That's why I hesitated when you walked in the book shop, I was caught completely unaware. I thought I was there to meet up with a guy I know. Tonight was all some kind of set up. I'm so sorry."

He thought he detected a tear glistening in her eye and all he wanted to do was to hold her and tell her it was no big deal, they'd work it out. But he simply waited while she composed herself. Her voice was laced with nerves and emotion when she finally spoke, "I'm mortified Rick. To think I shared so much of myself, thinking it was with someone I thought might actually become part of my life. What kind of creep would pull such a stunt?"

"I don't know Beth but I plan to find out. In the meantime, can we try to enjoy the evening and really get to know each other? Please?"

She didn't give an answer, she simply swallowed hard and excused herself, "I think I need to use the lady's room," and she hurriedly left the table.

He wondered if the beautiful blonde would even return, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. If he were in her shoes he'd probably want nothing more than to get the hell out of there. All he could do was hope she'd see passed the sick joke that had been played on them both. That, and hope like hell she'd consider giving him a chance.

She splashed cold water on her face and all that accomplished was to make her mascara run. Then she cried and that made matters even worse. Another woman walked in and saw her distress. She was so sweet as she laid her hand on Beth's shoulder asking, "Are you alright Honey? Is there some way I can help?"

That opened the floodgates. The quiet and shy side of Beth Greene took a backseat as the teary blonde spilled the entire story to this woman, a woman whose name she didn't even know. "It was all so perfect, he seemed so perfect, and now to find out we were both just duped and he wasn't even aware I exist. How can I possibly go back to the table and act like everything is wonderful? Shoot, for all I know he's left by now and I wouldn't blame him."

"So this man you met is the sheriff, Rick Grimes?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I know him quite well. I'm his secretary, Jacqui."

Beth was mortified, "Oh great! As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough. This evening is not going at all as I'd hoped."

The woman laughed softly, "Now Honey, do you think I'm going to mention this conversation to the sheriff? What kind of woman would I be to betray another woman's trust? Of course I'm not going to mention anything. What I will tell you is Rick Grimes is one of the finest human beings I know. Instead of sneaking out the back door, why don't you take a chance on him? What's the worst thing that can happen? What's the best? Maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky, you'll both find your happiness."

"I suppose you could be right but he's probably left by now and I don't blame him."

"I'll tell you what, I'll bet you a cup of coffee and a croissant that he's waiting, and waiting very hopefully. Nervously maybe, but mostly hopefully for you to return. If I'm right you meet me at seven Tuesday morning at the Quill & Parchment and I'll collect. Deal?"

For the first time since she'd left the table she smiled, "Deal, and by the way, I'm Beth, Beth Greene."

He was just about to give up, pay the check and leave. His plan was to go to Abraham Ford's place first, shoot him, and then get impossibly drunk. His plans changed when he saw her walking timidly toward the table.

00

**A/N It almost turned bad but it looks like Beth's going to take a chance. Please leave a comment or review and let me know your thoughts. Chapter Two will post next Monday. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Thank you so much for taking the time to read along and I hope to see you back next week for more of _The Set Up_. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for the comments, follows and favors. I appreciate you so much. Shall we see if Beth makes it back to the table?**

00

He could see she'd cried her makeup off and he felt terrible that she'd been hurt and embarrassed. But with or without makeup it didn't matter, she was a beauty. He stood and maybe it was inappropriate, too soon or too whatever, but he just didn't care. He took her in his arms and he could not have been more happy or relieved than he was when she wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest.

He held her close, his lips on her ear when he whispered, "I'm so sorry Beth, I should have confessed everything right away. I just didn't have the guts."

"No, don't be sorry. We're here now and if you feel the same way I do, I think we should take a chance."

"I'm so ready Beth."

He had the waiter clear the table and they started again. He ordered the wine and the appetizer and they did as planned. They re-began the evening, as if it were a first date between two people who had truly never met, whether on the web or any other way and knew nothing about one another.

They began by exchanging pleasantries then they told each other about their careers and their families and enjoyed a lovely dinner. After dinner they shared a big dessert and then they made a big decision. They went to her place.

00

He smiled as she showed him in. Her apartment was perfect, just like he was starting to think she was. It was warm and inviting with pillows on the sofa and a cozy looking crocheted blanket laying across the back. Fresh flowers were on the coffee table and against one wall stood a large bookcase filled to overflowing.

Her desk with the laptop was at the opposite end of the room. As they zeroed in on the computer they both drew in a deep breath. She wasn't really trying to stall, she was simply a bundle of nerves and she asked, "Would you like a glass of wine before we start?"

He needed something to calm his nerves too. He was about to enter what could be a minefield and never had he felt less prepared. In spite of the nerves he managed to smile happily and even sound cheerful when he responded, "I think that's probably a good idea, it'll help calm our nerves."

She smiled back and admitted, "Yes, I'm definitely feeling a little uneasy. I have two bottles my sister gave me. You choose which one."

He opened the bottle and poured the wine, they clinked glasses and he smiled, "I guess the sooner we get started the sooner we can get this over with."

"As much as I'm dreading it, yes, I think we should just do it."

They sat side by side at her desk, slowly sipping their wine as she pulled up the site. She showed him her dating profile and then she showed him his. He read what was supposedly written by him, laughed self-consciously and remarked, "No wonder you agreed to meet me. Whoever wrote this made me sound pretty damn special."

Beth's cheeks were pink from the wine and the moment, and she let him know her feelings when she looked right in his eyes and smiled, "Well now that I've spent real time with you, maybe I believe you're pretty darn special."

They stared at the screen while sipping their wine and reading together. He saw it clearly. In the email exchanges they'd supposedly had they seemed so in sync. It was only about four weeks after they began those exchanges through the site that they'd given each other their personal emails. What came next required her opening a different program and there they were, the threads of so many email conversations.

As they read along the messages began to become more and more personal. Real personal. There were several about past relationships. Whoever had written his knew everything about him. It was all there and it took him aback. When he read about discovering Shane and Lori were having an affair he swallowed nearly all of his second glass of wine in one gulp.

There was nowhere to hide, his pretty blonde companion was reading right along with him. He glanced over quickly trying to gauge her reaction. Then he told himself what an idiot he was, she'd already read it all. Probably more than once. Still he ventured, "I guess I didn't hold it together very well back then, did I?"

"Honestly? I thought you did. It was hard for me to read it the first few times. It was like I could feel all the heartache you described when you discovered their…secret. But if you think I judged you, I did not. I realize that like you said, you felt terribly betrayed by your wife and your best friend. My gosh Rick, how could it be any other way? Who wouldn't feel betrayed?"

Her hand was on his thigh and it surprised him how comforting that felt and her smile seemed so supportive as she continued, "I understood the loss of concentration you experienced during those first few months, and oh my, the part about how overwhelmed you felt having to start your life all over. That was so sad." She bit her lip and added, "I have to confess that when you mentioned how, for a while, you vowed never to try again, no dating, no nothing to do with women, that all you cared to do was work hard at raising a good man, I cried Rick."

He looked in her eyes, stroked the back of her hair and told her, "I'm sorry Sweetheart." He took a big swallow of wine when he realized he'd just called her sweetheart, but the smile that spread across her pretty face made him feel certain she didn't mind.

"Don't be sorry. Your reaction to what happened made perfect sense." She took a deep breath and her own big swallow of wine, "But when you said that getting to know me changed your mind I…well Rick I felt so happy and so special." Her look turned melancholy as she added, "I guess I have to keep reminding myself, none of this was real."

"But it is real Beth. It's all there, how I felt and the way I reacted to the situation. I did shut myself off, I did swear off women and relationships. But I worked through that and I was hoping to meet someone, I just didn't know how. Meeting you tonight has meant more than you could know. I honestly care for you Beth and I really do want us to figure this out together." Then he smiled, squeezed her hand and laughed, "I guess outside intervention by a well-meaning friend really was what I needed. But I'm still going to kill whoever it was as soon as I figure that part out."

She smiled back and shared her feelings, "Don't be too angry Rick. Whoever it was I have a feeling I'm going to be grateful to them forever."

Her words went right to his heart and his hand gently clutched her neck. When he kissed her it left no doubt that he wanted to have something with her, and the way she kissed him in return told him she felt the same.

Then it was her turn in the fire. It was all "new news" to him as he read the email she'd sent about her past loves. There'd been a boy in high school, a mostly innocent adolescent relationship. After graduation they'd gone their separate ways. She dated a few guys in college but never anything serious. No love matches.

It was a relationship she had soon after college that hurt her deeply and left her questioning if she'd ever find real love, or if she even wanted to. He read what she wrote next twice, "I became elusive when it came to men. I declined dates and even friendly chitchat. It's only been recently that I've begun to have an interest in maybe giving love one more try. I came on this site as a bit of an experiment, then you contacted me and I knew, if I were going to try again I'd like it to be with you."

He was flattered and flabbergasted and for just a moment speechless. He looked at her, this stunning woman who was so poised, so perfect and so perfectly sweet and the only word that would come out of his mouth was, "Beth."

He rose from the chair and extended a hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. He tried again, "Beth." But again he couldn't seem to find the right words to express to her the feeling he was having. So he showed her.

She was wrapped in his arms and he was wrapped in hers and they kissed and they touched each other's hair and face, and then kissed some more. There was so much more he wanted and she wanted that too, but they were careful. They didn't want to take a chance on giving into all of that too soon. They didn't want to take a chance on jeopardizing something that could turn into a lifetime of love for just one night of pleasure. Besides, they had more to read.

It was two a.m. and they were just finishing up the second bottle of wine. It had taken a long time to wade through all the exchanges they'd had. There had been many they read more than once and so many they talked about.

The couple and the conversation moved to the sofa where she covered herself with the little blanket and lay her head back on the arm. Her legs lay across his lap and he rubbed her feet as they talked more, shared more and they were honest.

The biggest news to him, and what she most wanted to gauge his reaction to, was in the email exchange just prior to the one where they arranged to meet. They hadn't held back when they told each other what they ultimately wanted. She wrote of wanting the big commitment, marriage, a home and children.

He'd responded that although at one time he was so certain he never wanted any of those things again, with the right person that was everything he wanted.

They took a moment to think about the enormity of those admissions, and then he spoke, "Beth, I can't even believe how this evening has gone, or I guess what it became. I thought I was going to meet a friend for drinks and now I think I've met someone who will not only be the best friend I've ever had, but quite possibly the love of my life. I've never been more excited to see what the future holds."

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him and then cradling his face in her hands she told him. "This has been the best night I've ever spent with anyone Rick, even with that big hiccup at the restaurant." She smiled, "Well maybe because of that too, this has been perfect. I can hardly wait to see what the future holds."

It was late and they'd had a little too much to drink. Neither could remember falling asleep but when they woke late the next morning they were still on the sofa and still happy to be together.

He drank coffee and waited while she showered and dressed. Before they drove to his place, they stopped at the store and picked up a few things for brunch.

She smiled as they turned the corner and the little white house came into view, "Please tell me it's the one with the big rose bushes in the yard."

He smiled that smile that engaged his entire face and nodded, "Yes that's it. I'm a sucker for roses. Carl teases me all the time, 'Dad, can't you plant something more manly?' I get him back though asking questions like, 'exactly what would that be Carl, cactus? Or hay, how about we plant the backyard in hay?' he just shakes his head, rolls his eyes, heaves the old heavy sigh and that's that."

It was a single car driveway paved in red brick and she commented, "Oh my gosh I've never seen a brick driveway, it's so pretty and so different. I love it!"

Now he laughed, "When I bought the place it was just a dirt driveway covered with pea gravel. I don't know what made me think it would be a good idea to pave it in bricks, but I did. The back patio is the same. I had no idea I'd be spending a year of my life doing brickwork. I came within an inch of giving up quite a few times. But now that's it's done I'm really pleased with it. Besides, it was probably a good thing. Doing all that work occupied so much of my free time and I needed it then."

She didn't give the action any thought, she simply laid her hand on his thigh and told him, "It's perfect when you think about it Rick. I know you were anxious and lonely and you took those feelings and put them into something positive. You made something beautiful for you and Carl to enjoy."

He took her hand in his and he searched her eyes as he asked, "Are you really real?" Then he gave her small hand a gentle squeeze adding, "Thank you for that Beth, I never thought of it quite that way, but yes that's how it worked out." He paused and looked down as his smile grew broad and he looked back in her eyes and added, "Maybe I was making it for you too. I just didn't know it yet."

Neither of them could believe they were talking of all these things so soon, they'd just met. But it wasn't really quite like "just." The emails had told them so much about each other. The lives they'd been living and the dreams they had for the future, and now that they'd met each other the chemistry between them would not be denied.

* * *

The décor had a bit of a manly feel to it, but it wasn't over the top masculine like she thought perhaps a home shared by two guys might be. What she liked best was that although there was such good space separation, Rick's home felt so open and seemed so inviting.

He offered to make her coffee or tea and she smiled when she told him, "Thank you but I think I've already had my daily quota. I see a sunroom, if you don't mind I think I'd like to just sit and enjoy it while you go ahead and do what you have to do."

He smiled again and his smile made her smile. She loved the way it seemed to involve his entire face. The creases near his mouth and on his cheeks, and the happy crinkles around his eyes. She had another reason to smile when he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You do whatever you want Beth, I won't keep you waiting long."

"Well don't rush, even though you know I'm starving." She tried not to laugh when she said it but she couldn't help herself.

"Okay, I see how it's going to be. You get to take all the time you need and I get to rush. But I think I can live with that." He was trying not to laugh himself but he was no more successful than she had been.

He walked toward his bedroom and she walked toward the sunroom, taking in all that she could on her way. She couldn't stop herself, she had to pause at his bookcase. She was happy to see so many of her own favorite classics, and not at all surprised to see an entire shelf devoted to Jack London and Louis L'amour. It made her smile, a man and a boy lived here and she appreciated their taste in literature.

She was enjoying her time in the sunroom, just loving the beauty of the small room when she heard him coming her way. She turned and he smiled and said, "I hurried every chance I got. Are you ready to start cooking?"

He made them mimosas, they clinked glasses and he toasted, "Here's to the prettiest woman I know."

She felt her face and throat turn pink and she told him, "Thank you Rick, and here's to a very handsome man."

They took a sip and her hand covered her mouth and she said, "This is delicious, I'd better be careful or I'll be tipsy again."

They'd agreed, no fancy brunch for them. They were going with downhome favorites, buttermilk pancakes with lots of butter and maple syrup, eggs and bacon. She'd teased him when they made their purchases, "I'd better cut up a little fruit too, that way we can try to convince ourselves we ate healthy." They laughed and agreed that instead of getting too healthy they'd just add a few blueberries to their pancake batter.

He fried the bacon and she made the batter, he cooked the eggs and she set the table. They'd opted to dine in the sunroom and they carried their plates that way. They sat close and they ate their meal and they talked about the simple things. What her days would be like in the coming week and what his would involve. She thought he'd never ask but finally he did, "Can we make a date for next weekend? Carl will be home but he usually makes plans with his friends for Saturday night. Would Saturday night work for you?"

"Yes, Saturday would be great." She took her chances, why not? "But what about tonight?"

He smiled, "I'm not thinking, I had it in my mind today was Sunday. Yes, tonight. We have time for a nap this afternoon and then we can start all over." He almost wanted to pinch himself, how had he gotten so lucky.

They agreed and then the mood got much more serious. He felt the need to explain something. "I know divorced people date and I'm sure Carl is very aware of that too. But I'm kind of protective of him and I was thinking, I don't want to offend you Beth. That's the last thing I want to do. It's just, well I think maybe, you know, while we test the waters, while we're making sure. Do you think maybe we might want to wait before, well you know…"

That's when she had to stop him, "You'd rather Carl didn't know you and I are seeing each other until we make sure this thing is the real thing."

Although he managed to softly laugh, it was obvious he was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Beth, I just couldn't get it out." He laid his hand on her arm and his demeanor got serious again when he said, "I hope you know, I hope you can feel how much I care."

Then he leaned closer and kissed her deeply, just as Carl walked in the sunroom and cheerfully said, "Oh hey everyone, I'm home early."

00

**A/N Oopsie! Ain't it just like a kid? :) I hope you enjoyed the fun and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Monday for part three of The Set Up. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much! We're having fun now. Oh wait, we were having fun, then Carl walked in. Oopsie! Well, let's see what happens.**

00

There was a wide, mischievous grin on Carl's face as he plopped himself down in the chair across from them and asked, "So Dad, Miss Greene, what's up?"

His son wasn't even due home until 4:30 the following afternoon, Rick was shook and wondering what the hell to do or say next.

The sheriff couldn't say for sure, but he was almost certain a hot rock had landed in the pit of his stomach. Still, somehow, he managed to resist the urge to grab at his belly, jump up from the table and make a run for the bathroom. To hide.

Beth wasn't sure if it was her brunch or her heart that had risen to her throat. Either way she was pretty sure she was about to die.

Then Rick made a valiant attempt at sounding calm and in control. He didn't succeed, "Well son, it's funny how things work out sometimes. I had the strangest call from Abraham last night, he wanted me to meet him at a coffee shop. I showed up just like I said I would but someone was playing a joke on me and Beth, Miss Greene. It was some kind of set up. Anyway, long story short, we spent an enjoyable evening, had a nice dinner and I invited her for brunch this morning."

Rick took a deep breath, sat up straighter and tried to act like it was just an everyday conversation when he asked, "So what are you doing back a day early?"

Carl had his elbow on the table, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand while he enjoyed every second of their discomfort. He explained, "Okay, nice, yeah well Shane took me over to Waffle House for breakfast cuz mom was all p.o.'d about something. He said it might be best if I just came home, oh yeah, and he said that he needed to buy her flowers and probably a spa day. I didn't ask questions. Anyway, you two have a nice brunch. I'm just going to my room to play video games."

His son's smile was huge and Rick knew why. The sheriff shot a high-powered glare back at the boy, but didn't say anything out loud about the fact Carl was on restriction from video games for another week. He knew Carl knew. His son was taking advantage and there would be a serious talk. Later. Not while Beth was sitting there next to him and looking incredibly beautiful and incredibly embarrassed.

As soon as Carl left the room Rick took her hand, "I'm so sorry Beth. He wasn't supposed to be home until 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. It sounds like there's some drama at his Mom's place. Maybe just another fight, but I'm surprised Lori or Shane didn't call."

"Another fight?"

"I don't know, I'm just guessing. I only know what Carl says, and he tells me things have been a little rough at their house lately."

Beth didn't understand why she suddenly felt so threatened, yet she understood completely. Her head was practically spinning with thoughts that only brought doubt and sadness, no joy. They were those "what if" thoughts. What if Shane and Lori were to split up? And then what if Lori wanted Rick back? What if Rick wanted her back? They'd been together a long time before the split and they had a child together.

She was trying to keep from getting emotional when Rick turned her thoughts around. He held her hand a little more tightly and brought their joined hands to his chest, pressing them over his heart. He smiled that warm and happy smile as he shrugged and said, "I guess there's no need to worry about keeping it a secret that we're seeing each other. I think Carl got all the evidence he needed."

He looked down just long enough to laugh softly, then he went on, "The way I see it that means freedom for you and me, Beth. The cat's out of the bag and I can see you without feeling like I have to sneak around, protecting my son." He shook his head, made a sound like a 'pft', and muttered, "I swear that kid. He probably knows more about life than I do. Why in the world would I think I had to protect him from finding out about you? He's probably thrilled to see I've met someone. Especially someone like you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and added, "No, I take that back. There is no one like you."

He lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers and added, "We're not even one day in and it's just crazy, I know it is, but I'm already feeling so sure this is right."

She blushed, the words didn't come easily, but she told him what was in her heart, "I'm feeling pretty sure myself Rick. I spent months online hoping the 'pretend' you would ask to meet me. Now that I've met the real you I'm, well yes, I'm…" She smiled and squeezed his hand adding, "It's crazy in such a wonderful way."

He laughed and she did too. They held hands as they finished their brunch and after they'd cleared the table she offered, "Let me help you with these dishes. I don't want to leave you with a mess."

"Oh no, you won't be leaving me with a mess. Carl's going to be cleaning this up and he won't wonder why." Then he told her, "He got a D on a math test and I took his video game privileges away. He had another week of that sentence left to serve and he knows it. He thought he'd get away with a little cheating this afternoon because you were here. Poor guy, he still doesn't realize he can't beat the system."

They both chuckled and then his arms circled her waist and he asked, "How about I let the dish washer know he's on duty and you and I go to the park? I think there's an art show. Just local talent but it might be fun."

"It sounds wonderful."

* * *

They walked hand in hand as they strolled through the small exhibit, and then around the park. Everything about they're time together felt so natural, it was like they "fit." It was a warm and comfortable feeling like they'd done this sort of thing together many times before, and they felt the freedom to just be themselves with each other.

They ran into Jacqui who was feeding the ducks and Rick introduced the two women. Beth couldn't believe the way Jacqui handled it. She acted like they'd never met. As if the night before Beth hadn't been crying like a baby as she poured her heart out to the woman. The finishing touch was, as they were going their separate ways Jacqui smiled and said, "Beth, there's a really nice coffee spot called Quill & Parchment downtown, why don't we meet there for coffee Tuesday morning before work?"

Beth tried to sound as casual as Jacqui but she knew her voice had a nervous tone when she answered, "That sounds nice, thank you. I'll see you there about seven."

The sheriff was the sheriff because he wasn't completely clueless. As soon as Jacqui had walked off he turned to Beth and asked, "Okay, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

She shrugged, "Not really but I'm so bad at even the smallest deception, I guess I'm going to have to," and she told him the whole story of how Jacqui had consoled her in the ladies room of the restaurant.

He wrapped one arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head as he whispered, "I'm sorry Beth, I should have told you right away. I'm grateful Jacqui was there and talked you into coming back to the table."

"I'm grateful too, and so glad I had the sense to listen to her. And just for the record Sheriff Grimes, none of this is your fault." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek, "And anyway, aren't we both happy about the way it all worked out?"

He got that big smile, the one that lit up his whole face and he answered, "I'm ecstatic."

They continued walking slowly and aimlessly and soon they'd made it to the town center. They stopped in at a small wine bar to have a glass and as they sipped he asked, "Has this been as nice a day for you as it has been for me?"

"Really? I never realized how wonderful it could be to just spend a casual, comfortable day with a man. It's been so nice just holding hands and walking, chatting and enjoying each other. I wish every day could be like this day. It was perfect Rick."

"Want to make it even better?"

She could tell by the teasing tone of his voice he wasn't going to suggest anything salacious. She felt comfortable answering, "Maybe I would, just what do you have in mind sheriff?"

"I say we go back to my house and curl up on the sofa, while Carl of course, slumps unhappily in the easy chair. We could order pizza and watch a movie, if you think you'd be able to survive that level of excitement. What do you think?"

"Well I do exercise, and I stay pretty fit, vitamins and everything. So, yes. I think my heart can take it."

Carl had recovered from being forced into dish duty, and having the house to himself all day hadn't been so bad. While his Dad and Beth were out wandering around town he had plenty of time to game with his online crew. There was something else making this day a good one. He'd watched his Dad go through some real tough times. But this day, when he saw him smile at Beth Greene, it was the first time he'd seen his Dad look really happy in forever.

Carl even forced himself to act cheerful about the movie. It was some ancient relic of a rom-com called, "Sleepless in Seattle." But it went well with the pizza, and even though he'd never admit it to anyone, he kind of enjoyed it. Especially watching his Dad and Beth watching each other.

00

It became a thing that they did. As though they were still online dating. First thing every morning Rick sent her an email, and every morning as soon as she received it she answered him back. It wasn't some important conversation, but it was important to them. They shared the seemingly inconsequential everyday things that make up real life. How they'd slept, what they'd dreamed about, what work would be like that day.

As their work schedules permitted, they had lunch together. It didn't seem like anything special. He'd come by the school and they'd walk a couple of blocks to the park, sit side by side on a bench and eat sandwiches. It was time together and that's what was special to them. Time together.

On the evenings they didn't see each other they made a point of talking on the phone for a few minutes before bed, letting one another know they were the last thing on their minds before bed.

They thought every bit of their little routine was completely and undeniably corny, and that's what they loved about it. It was corny, it was sweet and as far as they were concerned it was wonderful.

* * *

She was at their house more and more and she and Carl had grown close too. With her their to help him with his homework, his grades had improved. He still wasn't ready for AP English, but he was sitting with a solid 3.5 GPA.

In Carl's eyes it couldn't have been better. A happy Dad meant his own life was happier too. He didn't worry about his Dad so much. He didn't feel guilty about leaving him alone on Saturday night while he went out with his friends. And he was crazy about Beth. She was nice and funny and she made home seem even more like home. It didn't hurt his feelings a bit that she also happened to be a terrific cook.

* * *

They'd only been seeing each other three months. Maybe that wasn't enough time. But it seemed long enough to him. He made a reservation at the little Italian place they'd gone that first night, and Carl was there too. He wanted to include his son because what he was going to do affected Carl too. He was about to ask Beth to make their time together last forever.

He and Beth were sipping wine and Carl was sipping a coke, and they were all enjoying the bruschetta when Rick pulled the little box from his pocket. He smiled at her and she suspected what was coming next, she was beaming right back at him. Carl set his coke down and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, ready to snap the picture. He was grinning from ear to ear when his Dad asked her, "Beth Greene, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Her eyes were glistening as he slipped the small diamond on her finger and she answered, "Yes, yes Rick, I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss as Carl snapped the picture and he couldn't help teasing, "You two need to get a room." But although he was making light of it all, he was almost as happy as them.

00

Carl and Abraham got to the park early that Saturday morning. They secured a nice shady spot under an umbrella of trees and moved a couple of picnic tables together. Then Abraham grabbed hold of the boy's shoulder and acted like a tough guy when he barked, "Don't forget kid, as soon as it's done and they're married, I collect. You gotta mow my yard for the next two months." The big redhead smiled and said, "Shit, your Dad wanted to kick my ass over that phone call I made to him. I was a brave soldier though, I didn't rat out my accomplices. I only gave him my name rank and serial number." He laughed out loud adding, "I never told him it was his baby boy's bright idea."

Carl smiled back at the big guy, not at all intimidated, "Yeah, yeah you couldn't wait to go along with it, but we never could have pulled it off without Jacqui. She was the one who told me about seeing Beth's picture on that web site, she was all, 'Oh Carl, Honey she looks and sounds just perfect for your Dad,' that's what started it all."

About that time Jacqui showed up along with Beth's sister Maggie. The guys changed the topic of conversation then, Maggie Greene had no idea the threesome were the guilty parties.

Maggie and Jacqui covered the tables in white cloths. They arranged the table settings and decorated with little bouquets of fresh flowers in small vases. Meanwhile, Carl and Abraham unloaded the coolers from the car, and they kept their mouths shut in front of the bride's sister.

Jacqui called to Abraham, "The tables for the food and drinks are in the back of my car."

When everything was ready Carl, Maggie and Jacqui hurried home to shower and get their wedding party clothes on. Abe stayed there at the park keeping an eye on everything while playing Call of Duty on Carl's laptop.

* * *

The bride wore a knee length white satin dress with a lace overlay and a thin pink sash at the waist, the pink shoes on her feet and pink baby roses in her hair completed the look. The groom wore his dress uniform and a smile so big his bride-to-be swore it could light a night sky.

Carl stood with his Dad and Maggie with Beth, and Beth's Daddy officiated the brief service. The couple kept their vows traditional. They had their reasons. For the two of them the part about loving and cherishing each other, while forsaking all others, meant everything.

The mood was festive as the small group helped themselves to the food and everyone sat at the picnic tables, soaking in the love and happiness of the day. Rick was very pleasantly stunned when Carl stood and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds. Thank you Beth for bringing my Dad's smile back."

After the couple slipped away and the other guests had all gone, Carl, Abraham and Jacqui stayed to clean up. Abraham teased the other two, "Great mission troops. We pulled off the set-up of the century and they never suspected a thing. Booyah! Now who's our next target?"

Carl smiled when he answered, "I'm out. All I wanted was to see my Dad happy, so yeah, mission accomplished and thanks you guys."

Jacqui smiled, "I'm too busy trying to find my own dream lover on that silly web sight, you're on your own Abraham."

"Nah, I think I'm retiring too, but damn it was fun."

00

The newlyweds had their honeymoon trip scheduled for a month later. They wanted to settle in a little at home before leaving on the week-long cruise. But it was their wedding night and they wanted some very private time together.

They had it all arranged. They'd both taken Monday off so they had two nights alone. The rent on Beth's apartment was paid through the end of the next week, and no one would ever suspect that was where they were.

They'd gotten everything ready. The fridge was stocked with champagne and plenty of good food. There were fresh flowers in every room, and candles in the bathroom and bedroom just waiting to be lit. They'd even treated themselves to fluffy new bathrobes and slippers for lounging.

On the drive there the groom started to laugh, "You know those three chuckleheads think they pulled it off. They don't think we have a clue who set us up."

The bride was smiling when she told him, "It was sweet and it turned out so perfect. I'm going to let them all just keep thinking they fooled us. We owe our happiness to them and their meddling."

He reached for her hand, "Yeah, you're right, me too. We'll drink a glass of champagne in their honor later."

He unlocked the front door and smiled at her as he slipped one strong arm behind her knees and the other across her back. She giggled nervously, "Are you kidding Rick? You're really going to do this?"

"Of course I'm going to Sweetheart, it's our wedding night." Then he kissed her and added, "It's the first of so many nights I get to spend with you."

He swooped her up and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But this isn't our home Rick, isn't this part for at home?"

"That's okay, I'll do it at home too."

As soon as they were through the door he nudged it shut with the heel of his boot, and then he set her down. They remained in each other's arms as they shared a long, warm and emotion-filled kiss. He drew his lips away and looking into her beautiful blue eyes he asked, "Do you think we're crazy Beth? Three months in and we're married?"

"Yes. I think we're completely and forever insane. I like it here, it's the happiest place I've ever been."

He smiled her favorite smile and agreed, "Me too Sweetheart, me too," and once again he picked her up his arms.

He carried her to the bedroom, setting her down by their bed, and this time they stayed wrapped in each other's arms while they held a longer, deeper kiss. When he drew back and smiled she gave him a shy little smile back. She'd gotten a sexy new nightie she wanted to put on and she turned a little pink when she said, "I need to change."

He shook his head side to side and said, "Maybe next time. You're not going to need any clothes right now."

"Rick, you're so…"

She didn't get to finish her thought because his hands had gone to her face, and as they gently slipped back his fingers combed through her blonde curls. He smiled as he looked in her eyes and just before he kissed her again he whispered, "I love you Mrs. Grimes."

00

**A/N That concludes our love story, I hope you enjoyed it and that the high sugar content helps you have a sweet week. I'd appreciate you leaving me a comment / review, and please check out the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to be back with another Rick and Beth story for you soon. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee**


End file.
